Amaterasu
Background Amaterasu hails from the land of Nippon (a world strongly resembling feudal Japan, with all of the land's myths having come to life), and is one of it's many deities: Goddess of the Sun, in fact, a position of great importance. Unlike many other gods from different worlds, Amaterasu interacted with her home passionately, intervening to protect it's people if they truly required aid. Involvement Amaterasu's arrival in the multiverse was somewhat more problematic for her than others - with most of her power drained away, she was again thrust into the familiar guise of a white-furred wolf. Hardly the best form for a crowded area like the Tower of Twilight , where she found herself; Amaterasu roamed the area for a short while, frankly unsure of what to do. During this time she met several interesting people, but made no real lasting relationships - however, one meeting with a purple-haired maiden would strongly effect her involvement in the multiverse. The first major event Amaterasu found herself involved in was a mysterious, blood-thirsty man's attack on the Tower; she was one of the few who stood up to halt his massacre - and paid the ultimate price as a result. But in death, the goddess became acquainted with two others: one, the girl from before, Florina, who had proven herself a far more capable fighter in the battler than her appearance would indicate. The other was Will, a youth from a far more modern time than either of the two women. The battle did not end well for the goddess, or anyone else involved other than Luxord. She was killed, and cast down into The Netherrealm. But while there, she bonded further with Florina and Will, reassuring her faith and allowing them to escape from the world of death - or at least, her and Florina. The brave young boy sacrificed herself against an unknown foe to allow them to escape. Shortly after she revived, Amaterasu felt a strange pull from a mysterious force. Acting upon it, she summoned forth a new figure to the universe: the Noble Spirit Saber. The two quickly became friends, with the latter serving as a voice for Amaterasu when her talking would seem awkward. Not long after that, the two journeyed to Castle Crimea on rumors that Florina was there. Sure enough, she was, and the two more or less became part of the budding faction. While at the faction, the two witnessed many events, such as the birth of young Hope , and became acquainted with several others staying there - the hero Sparrow, Isabella, Hope's mother and Will's lover, and the Water Witch Tyurru. Not very well, however, as the duo also conducted adventures to areas such as Termina and Pandemonium on sensations from the goddess. The two were also involved in an unsuccessful battle with the devil Mephistopheles. This later became important, as shortly after, the devil had Lord Hector kidnapped, sending a ransom message to the Oblige to report to his holdings in Lut Gholein. When they arrived, they did so to find that Mephistopheles had worked his foul influence on the man, transforming him into a cruel warrior fit for serving him. He was released to the Oblige, under the condition that they serve as guardians to the city for as long as the devil decreed it. The band of warriors was forced to accept, and returned with a heavy heart to Castle Crimea. No sooner did they arrive than Hector attempted to exert authority upon the faction and take over the land, poisoning it with the devil's influence. Fortunately, they were able to defeat the corrupted warrior and send him fleeing. After news came that Hector had been slain shortly after regaining himself in Hyrule, the Oblige held a meeting about forming a greater purpose than they had had so far (namely, none) - without the presence of Eliwood, the young lord having traveled to Hyrule for then unknown purposes. Among other things, it was decided that they would now directly defend the rest of Hylia from the encroaching threat of the Lords of Midnight This incident was soon overshadowed by a far more dire threat, however: the coming of The Infected. The first knowledge of it for Amaterasu was when they assaulted Lut Gholein while she and Sparrow were guarding the city. Together they managed to fight them off after a long battle, but the city was partially ruined by their attack. Soon, the two made their way to another battlefield: the snow-swept fields of Icewind Dale, currently under besiege by the Infected. After a lengthy battle, including an encounter with a corrupted dragon and one of the undead army's generals, Mind, the party received the location of their home base, the Delta Halo. This information had found its way to others, and soon an official strike force was formed to rid the multiverse of the Infected's presence permanently, a task Amaterasu gladly volunteered for, as did many heroes and even less savory individuals. For a crisis such as this, all stood united. The goddess was one of a small group of people with the goal of penetrating deep into the space ring to confront the demonic source of the corruption face-to-face. After a lengthy and chaotic battle, the group lay victorious, escaping to find the Infected had been wiped from the multiverse permanently - and hopefully, for good. Powers and Capabilities Being a deity, Amaterasu has many powers at her disposal, not the least of which is the ability to alter reality to varying degrees with her Celestial Brush, as though drawing on a canvass. This can range from merely sprouting a tree temporarily, to making the sun or moon rise early, depending on the Brush Stroke. Amaterasu also has two weapons at her disposal at present - the Reflector, for blunt attacks and a handy defense, and a katana, for slashing and swordplay. Amaterasu is usually found in a form of a wolf, and, because of the length of time she was forced to spend as one, is very graceful in it as a result. This is not to say her recently acquired human form is clumsy, but as a wolf she is far more agile. Trivia *This character is the third animal-based one to gain the ability to transform into a human, the first and second being Typhlosion and Ninetails respectively. It should be noted, though, that Amaterasu was implied to have the true form of a beautiful maiden in-game. External links * The Celestial Plain (Storage Topic) Category:Dropped Characters Category:Player Characters